A vehicle seat is required to be a comfortable seat which minimizes fatigue of not only a driver, but also occupants who go on a long drive with the driver. Therefore, the material of the seat or a shock absorber is improved, or a reclining system for seat backs is employed.
A tilt-up type vehicle seat which allows the seat section to be tilted adjustably and allows the seat be adapted to physical sizes of an occupant(s) has been proposed (See Japanese Patent No. 3054683).
The tilt mechanism described in Patent Document 1 listed above includes a tilt-up mechanism positioned under a seat cushion, the tilt-up mechanism is assembled basically with an upper frame portion and a lower frame portion connected by a pivot pin at a position on the front side of frames and by link arms which can be extended or opened from their folded positions on the rear side of the frames, whereby a comfortable seat is provided by allowing a rotational adjustment of the seat section according to physical sizes of an occupant(s) is provided.
However, since the tilt mechanism disclosed in Patent Document 1 is the tilt mechanism additionally integrated in a seat frame portion, an angle adjusting mechanism is required in addition to link members for connecting the upper frame portion (upper rail) and the lower frame portion (lower rail), so that the apparatus configuration becomes complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tilt-mechanism-integrated suspension mechanism which is simplified in apparatus configuration.